


The End

by Cloudnine101



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Courage, Dark, Fear, Gen, Love, Survival, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudnine101/pseuds/Cloudnine101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'This time, it really is the end of the world - and there's nothing he can do but wait; wait for the arena to swallow him whole.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I hope you all like this, because Loki needs more love!

This time, it really is the end of the world - and there's nothing he can do but wait; wait for the arena to swallow him whole. His stomach twists, ruining his focus, ruining his calm; because there's a line between everything and nothing, and it lies on a pin-head; a fragment; a second. Survival and death. Death and survival.

Ten.

The voice sounds over the stadium, echoing; impossibly, brutally loud.

Nine.

He takes a breath - breathing, breathing. Adrenalin courses through his veins, lifting him higher; he's floating, far above the ground, above the icy tunnels where he will lose himself. Because once you enter the arena, there's no coming out; even for the victor.

Eight.

Logic is what he relies on; it keeps him stable, focused. It anchors him, in the midst of the swirling storm that is existence. Survival. Death. Survival. Bread on the table, money in your pockets, clothes on your back. That is rebellion - that is strength. You are just as good as them; better, as they laugh from their high perches. But they will never know your name.

Seven.

Another breath - he looks around the circle, at the faces, at the people. A girl, scarlet hair gleaming in the dim light, grits her teeth. She looks...ready. Prepared. Determined. Is he ready? Will he ever be ready? Somehow, he doesn't think so.

Six.

Fear. It speeds through his body, channelled by his blood, sending him crashing down - and suddenly, he's in a hole, with the light coming in from the grid above, casting shadows on his face - and there are backpacks in the centre, and millions watching, and it's not a dream, not a nightmare, but a reality. And he doesn't want to die.

Five.

Should he run? Should he stay? Risk his chances in the slaughterhouse, or starve, weakening with every step? No food grows, here. They must have some method of transporting it in - but it doesn't matter, because the world's spinning. District Two's girl pushes her glasses up her nose, shaking. It doesn't matter. He doesn't care.

Four.

He needs food. He needs water. Without them, he'll die. Leaning forward, he sets one foot in front of the other, preparing to move. District One is already there; tall, tanned, muscular. He has an honest face, but it won't be honest for long.

Three.

Another breath - shorter, this time. Stick to the plan, Loki - stick to the plan, and you might just get out of here. Somewhere, Thor is watching. He's waiting for you. Stick to the plan, even if you are broken. Breath. Think. Breath.

Two. He's going to die. He's going to die, bleeding out over this cold, dark rock, wracked with agony. He is going to die - and in the Capitol, on their high seats in high places, they'll laugh. And that thought alone lets him know one thing - one thing that prepares him, spurs him on, ignites his rage.

One.

He's not going to die. He's going to return home, and sit with Thor beneath the trees, and forget everything that's wrong with the world they live in. He's going to smile, and laugh, and soak in the sunlight. He's going to take Thor's hand, and whisper: "You're not my brother." And then, in the wintry light, he'll prove it - and Thor will enjoy every moment.

The claxon goes off.

And then it begins.

There's a moment of stillness, where he's looking, evaluating - a second of silence, where no one moves. And then they really are going. His heartbeat sounds in his ears. Blood rushes to his head. He can't breathe.

Loki Laufeyson only knows one thing.

He will survive - no matter what the cost. 

He runs.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are scrumptious!


End file.
